


Strange New World (Hoseok Fanfic/Smut)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I was dragged on these "family vacations" every year by my absentee parents, even after I became an adult, because I still lived at home through attending college.  As soon as my parents, younger brother and I boarded the cruise ship, they found a way to abandon us.  I was annoyed and ready to get off of the ship until a handsome stranger caught my eye when we went out dancing one night.  I kept seeing this stranger from a distance, and he was the highlight of my trip, until a stroke of bad luck forced us to fall overboard together.  Here I was stuck stranded with this stranger on an island until we could be rescued.  We had no idea, however, just exactly how long that would be...





	1. Chapter 1

The railing felt cool in my outstretched hand, the breeze making my damp scalp tingle. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in through my nose and let it slowly out through my mouth, trying to fight off the waves of nausea. Every damn year my parents dragged me on this stupid "family" vacation, even after I had started college and moved out. The only reason I still came anymore was for my younger brother, Jooheon. He was still in high school, and I felt bad that now I left him all alone with our parents. They were too busy spending time on business trips and excursions with their wealthy and influential friends to worry about us. But every year, they wanted to have "family time" and dragged us both on a vacation, where they still ditched us at the earliest opportunity. This year, it was on a cruise ship. I figured it was a cruise ship, they were trapped here so they couldn't bolt off like they normally do. I was wrong, of course. As soon as we boarded, they went to the casino and we had not seen them since, and that was two days ago. 

"Are you really feeling that sick?" Jooheon asked, coming up behind me and making me jump. 

"This hasn't been the easiest trip. How can these rough seas not bother you?" I asked, opening my eyes to look over at him.

"My body just doesn't seem bothered by this. Hell, pretend you are surfing!" he teased, jumping up on a lounge chair and pretending to surf, making me shake my head.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked, leaning back against the railing.

"I just got done eating dinner, all you can eat!" he grinned, patting his stomach. Mine wanted to lurch at the thought of eating.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." I said with a half smile.

"I have! You should let yourself have fun too, ya know. You know what I think we should do? We should go dancing tonight in one of the clubs!" He said cheerfully, making me chuckle.

"Must we?" I asked, feeling like a whining child.

"Come on, please?! Pretty pretty please?! I mean I could go by myself, but where is the fun in that? This is supposed to be a family vacation." he said, giving me a fake pouting face. I sighed and reached up to fluff up his hair. Despite him being several years my junior, he was taller than I was, making him look much older than he was.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain. Sure, let's go dancing." I smiled, making him hoot and jump up. I giggled and followed him through the maze of the cruise ship until we got to our shared cabin.

"You take forever to get ready so you better get started." he snickered, making me punch his arm.

"Alright, smart ass." I giggled, grabbing some clothes. I went into the bathroom and showered, hoping it would make me feel better. It didn't really but I still tried to put on a happy face after dressing and fixing my hair and makeup. As I stepped out of the bathroom, Jooheon looked at me wide eyed, and grinned.

"Holy crap, you look like a person!" he teased, making me roll my eyes. 

"Alright, are you ready then?" I asked, slipping my cards in my pocket.

"Aren't I always?" he winked, opening the cabin door. We wound our way through the confusing staircases and elevators until we reached the night club. Neither of us got carded, thankfully, and walked into the dimly lit club. The thumping bass sent vibrations through the floor as we made our way to the side near the dance floor. I stood there for a moment as Jooheon scanned the dance floor with a massive grin on his face. I happened to lock eyes with a guy who was also standing on the side of the dance floor. I smiled politely at him, making him erupt into a huge smile that was simply magical. I found myself giggling at his bright smile, until Jooheon grabbed my arm and my attention.

"Come dance with me!" he smiled, starting to pull me toward the dance floor. I danced with him through a couple of songs until he started flirting with the girl dancing beside us. I knew then to duck out and let him have his fun with the girl. I had lost sight of the cute guy with the nice smile but quickly spotted him as a girl was pulling him onto the dance floor. I couldn't help but watch him after that, seeing the way he moved on the floor. It was truly captivating, the way he moved his body. I looked away after a minute more, afraid that I would wind up getting caught gawking at this stranger. My eyes made their way back to Jooheon, watching him dance with the girl, a bright smile on his face, his dimples deep in his cheeks. I knew the girls were nuts for him, and it made me laugh to see the way she looked at him. He was always kind and polite to girls, always careful of their feelings. After watching the crowd dance for a while, I began feeling nauseous again, ready to go to bed. I pushed my way slowly through the dancing crowd and tapped on Jooheon's shoulder, making him turn his attention to me.

"I'm going to go back to the room. Are you staying here?" I shouted to him over the music. He nodded and winked at me, making me ruffle his hair slightly before making my way out of the club. I didn't realize how stiflingly hot it was in there until I was out of the crowded area. The cool hallways caused chills to raise up on my damp skin. I could feel the ship moving a little more than it had that morning, making me grab my stomach and place my hand against the wall to steady myself. At one point, a wave must have rocked us so violently that I lost my balance and knocked into the wall.

"Oh God, just kill me now." I mumbled as I made my way down the final hallway to our room. I made it inside before having to run to the bathroom and throw up every last bit of anything I had in my system. I took another cool shower and took some motion sickness medication before climbing into bed. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, sleeping so deeply it took Jooheon patting my face before I woke up.

"Why did you wake me?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead as I looked up at him.

"Because silly, it is almost noon! I don't think I've ever seen you sleep that deep, or snore that loud." he laughed, making me fling my arm and whack at him.

"I did not." I protested, rubbing my eyes slightly before opening them again.

"So the captain made two announcements while you were sleeping, and I know you are going to be absolutely _thrilled_ about one." he teased, making me sit up in bed.

"And what am I going to be thrilled about?" I asked, twisting to put my feet on the floor.

"We hit a pop up storm that is developing into something worse and it is going the same way we are, so to avoid it, the captain is having to go around it which is going to extend our cruise by a couple of days! Isn't that awesome?" he asked, plopping on his bed.

"Oh for fuck's sake." I grumbled, reaching for the seasickness patches and slapping one on behind my ear.

"But they said that no one is allowed outside on deck today because we are in the storm right now and it isn't safe. You should see it up there, deck chairs are sliding around like crazy." he said, his stomach rumbling as soon as he got done speaking.

"How on earth can you be hungry when it is like this?" I asked, covering his face with a pillow so I could get changed.

"It's time for lunch! Wanna come with? You know you need to eat something at least." he said, his voice muffled by the pillow. I sighed as I pulled on a pair of shorts and slipped a baggy t-shirt on. 

"I supposed you're right." I replied, yanking the pillow off of his face to see him grinning at me.

"I will lead the way!" he smiled, jumping up from the bed. I wish I could have just one fifth of his energy, and I would be good to go all the time. I followed him through the ship until we made our way to one of the dining areas where there was a lunch buffet laid out. I wanted to hurl just looking at it, so I quickly served myself some fruit and rushed over to a table near the windows. I looked out at the weather, and Jooheon was right, it was pretty bad. Sheets of rain pelted the windows and came down in ribbons, the wind and rocking of the ship moved the lounge chairs back and forth. 

"Oop! There goes another cushion! Did you know those things are flotation devices too?" Jooheon said as he sat down with a huge plate of food.

"Oh God." I shivered as I tried not to look at it. I still didn't feel great about my own plate, but took a few bites of fruit anyway. I looked around the room and was surprised to see the stranger from last night a few tables away. His eyes met with mine and he smiled brightly at me. I tried to smile back but my stomach churning made it very difficult.

"You don't look so good, your face is almost as green as these veggies." Jooheon grinned, making my stomach lurch some more. I could feel the bile rising in the back of my throat and looked around panicked. 

"Oh fuck." I grumbled , getting up from the table. If I puked in public, I would want to die from embarrassment. I looked around quickly for a trash can or anything but didn't see a thing. I did the only thing I could think of and rushed to the doors outside, hearing someone calling out to me as I pushed through them. I ran to the edge of the ship and puked over the railing, as the rain pelted my back, the wind blowing my baggy shirt and making it flap around as I gripped onto the railing tightly.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be out here! Are you alright?" I heard a voice say as I leaned over to vomit again. Thankfully I just dry heaved but that was the last thing I remembered before feeling a strong jolt, knock me to where I was flipped over the railing. I screamed and held on with all my might as I felt a pair of hands wrap around my wrists. 

"Hold on! I'll get you up!" the voice said as I looked up to see the stranger from the club holding on to me. He began to help pull me up, and as my head was even with the deck, I saw something I wish I had seen earlier.

"Look out!" I shouted as the deck chairs slid our direction, knocking into him. That was the last thing I remember seeing before the feeling of falling took over, feeling like it would never stop.

_____________________  
_____________________

**(A/N: Alright so you guys wanted me to post stuff as ** **I** ** write it, no matter what ** **book** ** it is so don't get upset when it ** **takes** ** me a while to update these! I purple you all <3)**


	2. Chapter 2

I sputtered and gasped as I broke the surface of the water, the rain still pelting my face as I tried to get some air. I looked around panicked as I saw the ship slipping further away from me. I began to try to swim toward it, only to hear shouting behind me. I spun to see the guy who tried to save me clinging to two deck chair cushions. I swam toward him as he finished tying the two together with the small strips of fabric hanging off the edges.

"It's no use, you will never catch them and you will just tire yourself out. Here, help me try to grab a few more of these!" he shouted over the sound of the water rushing all around us. I nodded shakily and began looking around. I spotted two more floating fairly nearby, however the waves were quickly beginning to pull them away. I swam as hard and as fast as I could which wasn't very fast considering I still had my sneakers on, coughing and sputtering occasionally as the waves splashed water in my face. I thankfully was able to grab on to at least one of the cushions before making my way back to where the guy was floating. He had grabbed another one and was tying it to the other two by time I reached him.

"I managed one." I shouted to him, as I put my arms on top of it, trying to use it to get a little more air.

"Tie it to these on the other side, as tight and close as you can." he responded, making me nod. Something as simple as tying two of them together shouldn't have taken me as long as it did, but I somehow managed to tie the cushion to the others with shaky fingers.

"I think I got it." I said as I finished, feeling exhausted already.

"Alright, it's going to be hard, but try to climb up on it and lay down." he shouted as he held the edge. If tying them together was that hard, it was nothing compared to trying to climb onto the floating "raft" that we had made. I don't know how long it took but finally we both were able to climb onto it. The waves began to pick up, causing me to grip the edge of the float so tightly, my knuckles turned white. I squeezed my eyes shut and put my head down, trying to keep the rain out of my face as the storm raged around us. It seemed like a lifetime that I was hanging on with a death grip, but eventually the large swells began to die down and the sea calmed, the rain stopping along with it. It wasn't until I felt a hand close over mine that drew me out of the trance I had been in.

"You can let go now, it's calm." he said softly, making me open my eyes and look over at him. My hands and arms ached as I opened my hands, letting go of the side of the raft. I continued to look over at him, feeling overwhelming guilt that this handsome stranger was now here, all because of me.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." I said quietly, looking away from him and down at my wrinkled hands.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Because...if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess." I said sadly, looking up at him.

"Anyone would have done what I did. You were in trouble, and I came to help. Don't apologize." he said, giving me a soft smile, his warm chocolate eyes staring into mine.

"Still..." I mumbled, looking away. 

"I'm Hoseok, Hobi for short. What's your name?" he asked, making me look back at him again. 

"My name is y/n." I said, trying to give him a half-hearted smile.

"A pretty name to match a pretty face. So was this your first cruise?" he said, making me flush.

"Yeah. My parents drag me and my little brother on a so-called family vacation every year. Even though I don't live at home anymore and am off at college, I go so I can spend time with my little brother." I said, feeling tears prick my eyes at the thought of Jooheon.

"That is nice. Was he who you were dancing with last night?" he asked, making me sniffle a bit.

"Yeah, that was him. What about you?" I asked, trying to keep the unshed tears at bay.

"I was sent on this cruise by my parents. I am at college as well, but I am still living at home. They are in the middle of a messy divorce and are treating me a bit like a child, sending me away during the final bit of it so I won't have to be around. Honestly, they needed to get divorced years ago because all they do is fight, but who am I to say anything? Anyway, I went on this cruise with my aunt and uncle and my cousin. She is who I was dancing with last night." he replied, making me smile a bit.

"You are a really great dancer." I said, looking back at him as his smile grew. 

"Thank you! I saw you and your brother move too! You guys are good dancers as well." he replied, smiling brightly.

"Oh no, that is all him. I am just a prop, I stand there and make him look good." I giggled, making him chuckle as well. 

"I'm sure that is not the case." he smiled, making me shake my head. Silence took over us for several moments, before I broke it, asking probably what we were both thinking.

"Do you ever think we will see them again?" I asked, making him let out a soft sigh.

"I hope so. I mean, someone had to have reported it by now and surely they called the coast guard. They have to start looking for us soon." he said, making me nod slowly. 

"I hope you are right." I replied, looking at him, feeling as exhausted as he looked. The light was slowly fading from the sky, making me shiver a bit at the thought of floating here in the pitch black ocean.

"We should probably try to get some rest while we can, who knows what the weather will be like later." he said, rolling slowly onto his back.

"Yeah, you're right. I hope you can get some rest, Hoseok." I said quietly, trying to get a little bit comfortable.

"You too y/n." he smiled. I laid there for quite some time, my mind racing about all the things that might be happening and all the things that would happen to us if no one did find us. Somehow, exhaustion finally took over and I was able to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to Hoseok gently shaking me and calling my name. 

"Hmm?" I asked, cracking my eyes, feeling blinded by the already bright sun.

"Look! Look over there!" he said almost excitedly.

"What, are we being rescued?" I asked, almost sitting up and looking in the direction he was pointing.

"No, sorry. But look in the distance." he smiled, making me squint. It was decently far away but I could see a patch of green floating in the distance.

"Is that...is that land?!" I asked, feeling a twinge of hope that our situation was not completely fucked.

"It is! I was waiting to wake you because I'm going to start paddling that way and didn't want to frighten you with all the splashing." he said, taking his shoes off and stuffing his socks inside. He scooted toward the edge of the raft and dropped his feet in, sighing at the feeling of the water on his skin.

"Here, I don't want to be completely useless!" I said, taking my shoes and socks off as well.

"Just rest for now. If you want to paddle, we can switch off in a little bit." he said, beginning to kick. It wasn't fast movement but in the fairly still waters, we were definitely headed in the right direction, toward our hopeful salvation.

_________________________  
_________________________


End file.
